desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra Cunningham
Alexandra Cunningham is an American screenwriter and television producer. Career Cunningham produced and wrote for the action series Fastlane, and wrote episodes of NYPD Blue, Pasadena and Rome. Desperate Housewives Cunningham is most known for being a writer and producer for ABC Studios' dramedy Desperate Housewives, having written more episodes of the show than any other writer besides showrunner and creator Marc Cherry. Cunningham as a producer works on behind-the-scenes activities such as casting and editing. As a writer, she pitches ideas for stories, as well as coming up with gags, create dialogue and adding touches to scripts. Season One *Ah, But Underneath (producer) *Come In, Stranger (producer, writer) *Running to Stand Still (producer) *Anything You Can Do (producer) *Guilty (producer) *Move On (producer) *Your Fault (producer) *Love is in the Air (producer) *Impossible (producer) *The Ladies Who Lunch (producer) *Live Alone and Like It (producer) Season Two *Next (producer) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (producer) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (producer) *I Wish I Could Forget You (producer) *Color and Light (producer) *Coming Home (producer) *One More Kiss (producer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (producer) *There's Something About a War (producer) *Could I Leave You? (producer) *Everybody Says Don't (producer) *Don't Look at Me (producer) *I Know Things Now (producer) *No One Is Alone (producer) *Remember **Part 1 (producer, writer) **Part 2 (Writer) Season Three *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (supervising producer) *It Takes Two (supervising producer) *A Weekend in the Country (supervising producer) *Like It Was (supervising producer) *Nice She Ain't (supervising producer, writer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (supervising producer) *Bang (supervising producer) *Children and Art (supervising producer) *Beautiful Girls (supervising producer) *The Miracle Song (supervising producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (supervising producer, writer) *Not While I'm Around (supervising producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (supervising producer) *I Remember That (supervising producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (supervising producer) *My Husband, The Pig (supervising producer) *Dress Big (supervising producer) *Liasons (supervising producer, writer) *Gossip (supervising producer) *Into the Woods (supervising producer, writer) *What Would We Do Without You? (supervising producer) *Getting Married Today (supervising producer) Season Four *Now You Know (co-executive producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (co-executive producer) *The Game (co-executive producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (co-executive producer, writer) *Art Isn't Easy (co-executive producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (co-executive producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (co-executive producer) *Distant Past (co-executive producer) *Something's Coming (co-executive producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (co-executive producer) *Sunday (co-executive producer, writer) *In Buddy's Eyes (co-executive producer) *Hello, Little Girl (co-executive producer) *Opening Doors (co-executive producer) *Mother Said (co-executive producer) *The Gun Song (co-executive producer) *Free (co-executive producer) Season Five *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (executive producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (executive producer, writer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (executive producer) *Back in Business (executive producer) *Mirror, Mirror (executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (executive producer) *City on Fire (executive producer) *Me and My Town (executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (executive producer) *Home is the Place (executive producer) *Connect! Connect! (executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (executive producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (executive producer, writer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (executive producer) *Rose's Turn (executive producer, writer) *Bargaining (executive producer) *Marry Me a Little (executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (executive producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (executive producer) Season Six *Nice is Different Than GoodIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Being AliveIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her LoverIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me BluesIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a MaidIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Don't Walk on the GrassIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Careful the Things You SayIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *The Coffee CupIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide?If It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Boom CrunchIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *If...If It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *You Gotta Get a GimmickIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink?If It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *The Glamorous LifeIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *LovelyIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *The ChaseIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *Chromolume No. 7If It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *My Two Young MenIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *We All Deserve to DieIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *A Little Night MusicIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *The Ballad of BoothIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) *I Guess This is GoodbyeIf It's Only In Your Head(consulting producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1017827/ Category:Producers Category:Writers